User talk:Baalazmon
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Citadel: Scan the Keepers page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- DRY (Talk) 03:56, 10 April 2010 test of sig [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon]] 18:07, April 16, 2010 (UTC) HEY thanks for the hint, although it didnt really have the desired affect, it is good for now :)ralok 18:41, April 16, 2010 (UTC) Language Policy Just wanted to clear something up. On a blog recently, one user called another a 'prick'. A third user then commented that this was a violation of site policy. To this you replied that no, it wasn't a violation of site policy, then quoted the language policy, which talks about vulgar language. I could be wrong, but from this it seemed to me that you are operating under the belief that site language policy only forbids vulgar language, and I just wanted to clear this up. If you consult the Banning section of the Community Guidelines (located just a couple sections below the language section) you will note that one of the grounds for being banned is "Insulting other users". This is completely separate from the vulgar language bit. And calling another user a 'prick' seems to qualify as insulting other users. Just wanted to point that out. No big deal or anything, I just don't want to see anyone get burned for not being fully aware of site policy. Thanks for your time, SpartHawg948 04:48, April 27, 2010 (UTC) But in the language policy section it says they will get a warning first, so I'm not really sure what it will be considered if you take into account that section. It's a pity that the wiki doesn't have a "don't be a jerk" rule. Thanks for explaining. [[User:Baalazmon|Baalazmon]] 15:56, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :There is a bit in the language section about getting a warning, but again, if you look at the banning section you'll find "In some circumstances, a particularly severe first offence will lead to a permanent ban without a warning.", and it also notes that "First offences do not ''normally lead to a ban" (emphasis added). And as for the "don't be a jerk" rule, the very end of the Code of Conduct section is a headline entitled "In short...", followed by "...the code of conduct boils down to “courtesy toward other users, the community and the wiki itself”." So, in a nutshell, there's your no-jerk rule! SpartHawg948 17:22, April 27, 2010 (UTC) i remember, there was one gamesite i went on, and one of their rules was literally "Don't be a jackass" and thanks for clarifying [[User:Baalazmon|''Baalazmon'']] 23:46, April 27, 2010 (UTC) :Well that rule would automatically disqualify me from being here! Can't have that! :P Also, no problem. If you have any questions or whatever, I'll answer them (to the best of my ability, of course). SpartHawg948 03:32, April 28, 2010 (UTC) Signature Template I know you haven't been around recenlty, but as I was going through the Wiki, I noticed you have a custom sig template. While that is good and all, it isn't in the proper place, which is the mainspace currenlty, and it should be in your user space. If you wouldn't mind moving it to User:Baalazmon/Signature so you can keep using it. If it isn't moved within seven days, then I will be deleting it. Thanks. Lancer1289 18:02, August 30, 2010 (UTC)